


Gonna Watch You Shine (Gonna Watch You Grow)

by flamefox428



Series: Dear Desperado [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamefox428/pseuds/flamefox428
Summary: She supposed if Emily was running away on some crazy half-baked scheme, it would make sense that she was doing it for Beca. Still, this was all kinds of irresponsible.





	Gonna Watch You Shine (Gonna Watch You Grow)

**Author's Note:**

> This short little scene is going to kick off the first in the series of behind the scenes works featuring alternate POVs, deleted scenes, and just general things that occur in this universe. 
> 
> You all wanted to know so badly what Beca and Ms. Junk talked about on the phone, so enjoy! It doesn't exactly match up with the dialogue from Emily's perspective in chapter nine, but it's almost dead-on. 
> 
> If you guys have any prompts, feel free to drop me a comment here or a message on tumblr!

Katherine Junk was nothing without her daughter. She loved Emily with her whole heart and had worked her entire life to make her as happy as possible. She only wanted the best for her daughter. As a mother, it was her job. She couldn’t believe how proud she had been when Emily graduated and got accepted into Barden University, the same school she had gone to at her age. She was even prouder when Emily achieved her dream of becoming a Bella. It was incredible to her to see the shy little girl she had once known blossom into the confident young woman that she had sang with onstage at the Worlds. 

They had cried afterwards, hugging each other and celebrating the win. That performance was when Katherine Junk met Beca Mitchell in person.

Of course, she had known about Beca beforehand. Emily had been a huge fan of hers as she kept up with the Bellas’ performances throughout the years, and Katherine had to admit that Beca was a very talented young woman. When Emily became a Bella, Katherine couldn’t go one phone call with her daughter without hearing about Beca in some capacity. It was endearing to say the least. Katherine’s mom senses were tingling, and she could tell that there was something else going on there, but she never pushed. 

The first time she had spoken to Beca had been over the telephone before the Worlds. She was surprised to hear that the pointed, authoritative voice came from the tiny “dorky” captain that Emily had told her so much about. She had quickly brushed off the thought though, as it was soon replaced with excitement over getting her own crew of Bellas back together for one more go at it.

Before they had gone on for their set, Emily had been pacing and panicking about her song and her solo and everything that could go wrong. Katherine had tried to calm her frantic daughter down, but of course it was to no avail. But then Beca had come along and fussed with Emily’s hair and vest for a moment, all the while assuring her softly that she would be fine and that Beca couldn’t be prouder of her. Katherine had felt like she was intruding on something private that she shouldn’t be watching. Emily had calmed down instantly after that and Katherine was shocked to see Beca, who she had just seen glare a stage manager into submission, looking at her daughter with such gentle eyes. That was when she knew.

It was more for Beca too.

* * *

 Katherine rushed around the house, doing some last-minute tidying before Emily would arrive the next morning. The last time she had seen her daughter had been spring break two months prior, and she missed her dearly. They spoke on the phone almost every day, but it wasn’t the same not being able to hug her little bug.

She was in the middle of sweeping the kitchen when she heard her phone ring. She rushed over to it when she heard it was her customized ring tone for Emily, picking it up with a bright smile.

“Emily! Hey honey, is everything all set for your flight tomorrow?” Katherine asked. She couldn’t wait to see her daughter.

“Um, hey mom, about that…” Emily trailed off. She sounded sheepish and guilty and Katherine’s smile dropped.

“What’s wrong Emily?” She pressed, knowing that something wasn’t right.

“So, funny story really, I know you’re going to laugh,” Emily stalled. Katherine pinched the bridge of her nose. Her daughter had definitely gotten herself into a mess.

Emily,” Katherine said sternly, waiting for honest an answer.

“I’m in Arizona!” Emily squeaked. Katherine was silent for a moment.

“Arizona,” she said, her tone calm. Surely there was a logical explanation. “Why are you in Arizona?”

“Well, I’m moving to LA?” Emily said, more of a question. Apparently there _wasn’t_ a logical explanation.

“ _Emily Abigail Junk!_ ” Katherine berated. “Why are you just telling me this now?! LA?! You can’t move to LA, how are you going to afford that? You just graduated and you don’t have a job, you don’t even have an apartment in LA! What are you thinking! I want you to turn yourself around and get back here right this instant!" 

“Mom,” Emily tried to say. “Mom, I’m sorry!”

“Emily,” Katherine said, suddenly feeling exhausted and so much older than she was. How was she supposed to deal with this situation? “This just isn’t like you, this is so irresponsible.”

There was muted chatter on the other end of the line, and Katherine wondered who Emily was talking to when another voice came through the line.

“Hi, Mrs. Junk? It’s Beca.”

_Beca?_ Katherine thought about that for a moment. She supposed if Emily was running away on some crazy half-baked scheme, it would make sense that she was doing it for Beca. Still, this was all kinds of irresponsible.

“Hello, Beca, I told you to call me Katherine,” Katherine greeted, still in the same tired tone. “Why are you and my daughter running away to LA together?”

Before Beca could answer her, a thought occurred to her and she turned slightly frantic.

“Oh god, are you two eloping? I knew you would make a great daughter-in-law, but I always expected a wedding! Give Emily the phone I need to have a talk with her about excluding her mother from life-changing milestones,” Katherine lectured and Beca chuckled.

“No, ma’am, that’s not why,” Beca explained.

“Well, I’m glad she’s not alone out there at least,” Katherine sighed.

“Yeah don’t worry,” Beca assured. “I promise I’ll look after her.”

She said it with such genuine certainty that Katherine knew it was true. If Emily was going to be moving across the country, she was glad Beca would be there too. She may have been small, but she was tougher than steel. Her heart warmed with gratitude over Beca looking after her daughter for all these years.

“You be careful out there too, okay? LA is a big place,” Katherine said, now fussing over Beca. Beca laughed and assured her that she would be careful as well. “Once you two are settled in I expect a phone call and visit shortly thereafter.” 

“Yes, I know,” Beca chuckled.

“And when you two do get married, I expect an invitation,” Katherine teased with a smile. She was pleased at the awkward laugh that spilled from Beca’s lips. It was nice to know she wasn’t always hard edges. A thought occurred to her and she chewed her cheek, debating if she should ask before her curiosity got the best of her.

“Beca, do you love her?”

There was a moment of silence and hesitation on the other end before Beca responded.

“Yes,” she said, with the same quiet certainty that she’d had earlier. Katherine’s heart was practically bursting out of her chest. She just hoped they wouldn’t wait too long to tell each other.

“Let Emily know that I love her, and that I said to get a good night’s sleep,” Katherine said. “And you too.”

“I’ll let her know,” Beca replied. “Alright, bye now.”

“Goodnight, Beca,” Katherine said before the call ended.

* * *

 When she got the call two days later, listening to Emily squeal about how she and Beca were together, Katherine wasn’t surprised at all.

 


End file.
